Jibanyan
|-|Jibanyan= |-|Jibanyan S= Summary Jibanyan is a D-Rank, Charming tribe Yo-Kai and the Mascot of Yo-Kai Watch. Originally a normal cat who loved sleeping all day with his owner, a girl named Amy. He was tragically hit by a car and killed. However, in his dying moments, he recalled Amy standing over his body and calling him a loser. Shocked by the ordeal, the cat repressed his memories of his time with Amy (along with his original name) and began training to beat up the trucks that ran him over. His attempts so far? Less than successful... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Jibanyan Origin: Yo-Kai Watch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Charming Tribe, D Rank, Fire Type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Without them allowing you to see them or Using the Yo-Kai Watch, Yo-Kai are completely blind to the naked eye), Fire Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Inspiriting, Explosion Manipulation, Possession (Mental), Energy Projection, Removal of Positive Stat buffs, Toon Force (Allows his body to cartoonishly stretch and flatten), Fusionism (Can fuse with Whisper by being launched into him at high speed), Purification (All types) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is able to launch a small child into the sky, can slow down a speeding truck with his punches) | Small Building level (Stated to have enough power to beat up a speeding truck) Speed: At least Subsonic (Fires FTE punches) | At least Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class| Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived getting hit by an iron-studded club with enough force to smash a wall) | Wall level Stamina: Very high (Repeatedly returned to a highway to punch the cars that run him over despite getting sent flying every time) Range: Melee range. Extended Melee with projectiles and fire Standard Equipment: Paper Fan Intelligence: Jibanyan is fairly capable in hand to hand combat and is familiar with his fellow Yo-Kai but is rather lazy and somewhat dim-witted Weaknesses: Water attacks, very lazy, is very embarrassed by the fact that he's a borderline otaku for Next HarMEOWny Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Paws of Fury:' Jibanyan can launch rapid punches as his main attack. *'Adrenaline:' Jibanyan's strength increases after defeating an opponent. *'Victory: '''Jibanyan fires a large V-Shaped beam from his torso *'Nyaight: Jibanyan strikes a pose on one foot, telling a legendary joke. a gleam of light from his hand will hit opponent's multiple times and remove all stat buffs *'''Nyext: '''Jibanyan tells a joke and strikes a pose, so much so that the joke itself explodes '''Key: Base | Jibanyan S Others Notable Victories: Giant Mantis (Green Worldz) Giant Mantis’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Thomas The Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) Thomas' Profile (Jibanyan S was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yo-Kai Watch Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fire Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Brawlers Category:Spirits Category:Youkai Category:Mascots Category:Tier 9 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Purification Users Category:Fan Users Category:Stone Walls